


I'm in Like With You

by Beewachan



Series: Series 1 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/pseuds/Beewachan
Summary: so this is kinda an add on to a previous fic, but I think it works alone, right?Hope you liked it! :)





	

  
_April 19, 2014_

  
The sound of Akaashi’s ringtone rang through his ears. He grunted and rolled over in his bed, so he could reach the nightstand and answer the call.

“What?”

“Good morning to you, too!” Kuroo’s voice was as cheery as ever.

“Bye.”

Just as Akaashi began to lower the phone from his ear, Kuroo urged him not to go.

“What do you want?”

“I wanna hang out today.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I’m bored. Kenma is busy. Bokuto is busy. Entertain me.”

“You can come over.” Akaashi promptly set down his phone and hung up without specifying what time Kuroo could come over.

_  
11:06 A.M._

  
Akaashi unhappily opened the door while still in his sleepwear.

“Aww, you look so cute,” Kuroo cooed when Akaashi let him in.

“I'm going back to bed.” Akaashi turned around and walked to his bedroom with Kuroo following behind him.

Akaashi sat on the bed hugging a pillow with his back against the headboard.

Kuroo carelessly swung the door closed and sat beside Akaashi. “Hug me instead.”

“No.”

“Worth a try.” Kuroo put his hand on Akaashi’s forearm. The touch made Akaashi’s skin tingle, and he felt the need to rest his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, so he did. “How come you're so tired?”

“I practiced until ten last night,” Akaashi yawned. “Then I had to do my homework and eat and shower, so I went to sleep at two.”

“Oh, fun.”

“Mhmm.”

_  
12:37 P.M._

  
“I don't feel like studying anymore.”

“Come on, Akaashi, read to me about biology.”

Akaashi set his textbook down and responded to the boy in front of him with an irritated look.

Kuroo raised his hands defensively. “Okay, I just wanted to hear your voice, sorry.”

“Your apology is accepted.”

“What is wrong with your hair?”

“Who asks that as a genuine question?” Kuroo feigned offense.

“I have always wondered why it sticks up on one side.”

“It's my bed hair. I can't fix it with gel or anything.”

Akaashi reached his hand over to touch it. “How peculiuar.” He scrutinized the few strands in between his fingers.

"I think you meant dashing." Kuroo put his fingers in Akaashi’s hair as well. “I like your hair.”

“I like yours, too.” Akaashi pulled his hand back and took in the sight.

“I like you,” Kuroo grinned.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, and in the second that he wasn't looking, Kuroo had leaned over and pressed a kiss onto his lips.

“Okay then,” Akaashi whispered, equally surprised, pleased, and annoyed. Their lips brushed against each other’s as he spoke.

“Sorry, I couldn't wait long enough to ask,” Kuroo shrugged.

“You had an hour and a half to ask, Kuroo-san.”

“My bad.”

Akaashi drew back. “You just kissed me. Your bad?” He wished he could wipe the smirk off of Kuroo’s face.

“Precisely.”

_  
1:53 P.M._

  
Kuroo glanced around Akaashi’s room as he heard the sound of a faucet turning on. He was surprised that Akaashi trusted him enough to leave him alone while he showered.

It was pretty neat aside from the bed not being made. There was a small owl plushie on a wooden shelf above a matching wooden desk. Cute.

Taking it upon himself to examine the item, Kuroo advanced towards the shelf and pulled it down, almost knocking over a little painted clay cherry blossom tree. After a few seconds of panic, Kuroo set the tiny tree back in its place and refocused his attention on the plushie.

It looked like a snow owl. He had known this because Bokuto lectured him on the different types of owls when he mistook one for another. Kuroo made a face while thinking back to that moment, but then he stared at the big, cute eyes of the stuffed animal, and his facial expression softened. It was endearing.

Deciding that he would make Akaashi’s bed next, Kuroo placed the plushie on the desk and grabbed ahold of the sheet and comforter, neatening it.

He picked up the white owl toy-thing again and brought it with him when he sat on the newly made bed. A white notebook lied atop the desk, but Kuroo decided it wasn't worth getting up again to open. Despite not wanting to do anything requiring real effort, Kuroo squinted his hardest to see what it was labeled. Did that say weaknesses? Whatever, he could ask about it later.

The sound of the water pounding against the shower floor stopped but was succeeded by drips and eventually the sound of Akaashi’s footsteps coming back to the room.

The door swung open. “Get out.”

Kuroo didn't feel like arguing, so taking the owl plushie with him, he obeyed Akaashi’s orders.

A couple of long minutes later, Akaashi opened the door, and Kuroo invited himself back in.

“Your hair's still wet.”

“I don't feel like blow drying it.”

“‘Kay. What do you feel like doing?”

“Nothing.” Akaashi let himself fall onto his bed. “Thank you for making the bed.”

“Anything for you.”

“Stop.”

Kuroo lay beside Akaashi and put the owl next to the latter’s head.

“Are you having fun, Kuroo-san?”

“Yes.”

“That’s good,” Akaashi said monotonously.

“Where are your parents by the way?”

“Work.”

“What's with the book that says weaknesses on your desk?”

“Stop asking questions.” Akaashi didn't feel like talking. He grabbed the owl and held it for comfort.

“I will if you answer the last one.”

“I keep a notebook for Bokuto’s weaknesses.”

“I have so many questions.” Kuroo sat up.

“Stop talking.”

“Make me.” Instead of going to read the notebook, he crawled on top of Akaashi and let him ‘make him stop talking.’

After pulling away from their brief kiss, Kuroo smiled. “I’m in like with you, Akaashi.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kinda an add on to a previous fic, but I think it works alone, right? 
> 
> Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
